Aletheia
by Lady Macbeth 1755
Summary: Oneshot explorando um pouco do passado de Milo de escorpião e seus pensamentos sobre a verdade e a honra. Aviso:contém Camus x Miloaviso apra as fãs de yaoi mais assanhadinhas: é muito de leve, ok?.


**Recado da autora**: Bem aqui está algo que eu queria fazer já faz muito tempo. Um fic sobre o Milo. Ele é um dos cavaleiros mais populares entre os fãs (sejam fãs de yaoi ou não) e um dos mais interessantes. Mas eu sempre achei que havia um certo "vazio" a ser preenchido. Todos os cavaleiros de ouro tinham suas motivações para concordar ou discordar do Mestre Ares, e Milo sempre foi um dos mais fiéis ao mestre, ele chegou até a ajudar Afrodite a destruir a Ilha de Andrômeda e assassinar Albiore. Por alguma razão eu sempre achei que poderia haver um motivo a mais para isso além de punir os "traidores" do santuário, um motivo mais pessoal...Daí surgiu essa estória.Espero que gostem

**ALETHEIA**

Aletheia (θ-conceito grego geralmente traduzido como "verdade". Na realidade significava mais que isso. Aletheia era o antônimo de lethes(θς) , isto é "esquecimento". Assim, para os gregos o conceito de "verdade" significava também "não esquecer". Os gregos acreditavam que o registro dos ensinamentos de outros tempos, dos grandes homens e povos deveriam ser lembrados e que essa lembrança levava às grandes verdades da vida, as quais o homem deve sempre buscar e preservar.

---

A tarde morria...

O sol das cinco banhava tudo com sua luz nacarada. As casas caiadas pareciam mais brancas e as colunas derrubadas, esqueletos de templos há muito mortos, projetavam sombras longilíneas sobre as pedras e a areia. Lá embaixo o mar abria-se largo e generoso, o mediterrâneo azul bordado de dourado.

De pé no declive que separava a praia das casas dos pescadores, um menino de nove anos observa os vultos marmóreos e assombrosos das antigas ruínas do templo de Leto(1). Estavam lá há tanto tempo que lhe pareceria perfeitamente natural se lhe dissessem que haviam brotado da areia. Mas sabia que alguém as fizera...Gente que, assim como ele mesmo, nascera ali, naquela ilha; gente cujos pés já haviam pisado no mesmo local onde os seus estavam plantados, firmes, agora...A alma que ainda vivia naquelas ruínas era muito parecida com a sua própria...

-Milo!Venha cá!-era a voz de seu pai

Milo correu, levantando um bom bocado de poeira com suas velhas sandálias de couro.Numa mesa encostada à parede exterior da casa de seu tio, seu pai conversava com dois amigos, tomando ouzo (2) em copos de vidro grosseiros. Milo parou junto a ele. Stephanis passou o braço sobre os ombros do filho ternamente:

-O que estava olhando lá?...

-O templo...

O pai sorriu e puxou um banco fazendo o menino sentar-se a seu lado.Milo olhava seu pai com atenção e reverência. Stephanis tinha uma aparência olímpica, cabelos dourados, de uma cor queimada pelo sol, pele bronzeada da lida diária no mar, músculos e mãos castigados pelo trabalho contínuo. Só quem o conhecia sabia aquele homem enérgico e bonito já beirava os cinqüenta apesar de aparentar dez anos menos. Quando ele saía pela manhã em seu barco, a "nereida", Milo o observava da soleira de casa, cheio de admiração, com a mais absoluta certeza de que o mar lhe obedecia.

Stephanis era um titã...Não, mais do que isso...Aos olhos de seu filho mais novo, ele era o próprio Poseidon. Em sua gargalhada honesta e límpida, vibrava uma nota sempre constante de orgulho e nobreza, à qual os ouvidos de Milo eram mais sensíveis que os de qualquer outra pessoa. Milo aprendera a ter o mesmo gênero de sentimento, uma altivez natural...O orgulho das conquistas merecidas, da consciência do próprio valor...Orgulho de ser o que era, nem mais, nem menos.

Uma casa caiada de branco, um pequeno barco em cuja proa vermelha brilhavam um par de olhos negros para boa sorte, sua rede, Sophia sua esposa de cabelos negros, dois filhos...Era esse todo o patrimônio de Stephanis...E mesmo com tão pouco ele era um deus...Era Poseidon...

Milo ouvia em silêncio a conversa dos adultos. Naquela noite haveria uma festa...Seu irmão mais velho retornava de Atenas após sete anos. Milo mal se lembrava do rosto de Ianis, tinha apenas dois anos quando ele se fora. O próprio Ianis, com treze anos na época, era também pouco mais que uma criança. Partira sem aviso, por razões que ninguém jamais soubera. E agora voltava, e seria, é claro, bem recebido.

Milo mantinha o olhar na linha do horizonte, enquanto as palavras de seu pai entravam em um ouvido e saiam pelo outro...Ianis ainda era uma idéia abstrata demais para despertar o seu interesse... De súbito, Stephanis levanta-se:

-Vamos para casa, Milo, já está tarde...

Depois de alguns segundos relutando em despregar os olhos do mar, o menino seguiu os passos do pai, rumo à casa branca, distante alguns metros apenas. Observava os desenhos que os pés de Stephanis faziam na areia que subia em nuvens translúcidas a cada passo e tentava imaginar...Atenas...O santuário de Atena. Ouvira dizer que o santuário era mil vezes maior e mais grandioso que as ruínas do antigo templo de Leto. Isso parecia demais até para tentar imaginar. Era lá que estava seu irmão. Na grande Atenas da deusa de olhos garços (3).

Milo jamais vira mais do que a extensão que cevava ao horizonte, aquela linha tênue onde os barcos que levavam e traziam pessoas da Grécia continental desapareciam como que por mágica. Talvez Ianis lhe contasse coisas que nunca ouvira, lhe contasse dos templos e dos guerreiros que, diziam as lendas, o guardavam, talvez lhe contasse do Pireu (4), e dos marinheiros que aportavam vindos da Ásia Menor, das terras de Homero(5).

Talvez Ianis lhe desse algo mais com que sonhar, além das ruínas de um templo e um horizonte inalcançável.

---

Já podia adivinhar no horizonte a sombra de sua terra natal. Por anos achara que a distância e o tempo longe da casa paterna o fariam sentir-se um estranho ao singrar aquelas águas. Mas ao contrário, sentia-se em casa, como jamais se sentira em lugar algum.

Era reconfortante.

Ianis sorriu com melancolia. Perdera tanto nos últimos anos... Deixara a ilha uma criança e voltava um homem, um cavaleiro, dono de poderes e prerrogativas com as quais a maioria dos homens nem sonhava. Seu pai fora contra. Stephanis sabia o que significava a vida de cavaleiro. Ele fora um cavaleiro; mas se apaixonara por uma sacerdotisa da deusa. A única maneira de ficarem juntos foi deixar o santuário e refugiar-se numa ilha remota. Quando Ianis, fascinado pelas estórias do santuário, decidira fazer-se cavaleiro e trazer honra a sua família, cumprir o destino do qual seu pai fora forçado a fugir, Stephanis ficou desolado.

Mas o que fazer, se a vontade do filho era tão férrea quanto a sua própria? Sophia sempre dizia "teimoso o pai, teimoso o filho" e rezava para que Milo fosse diferente. Milo... Era tão pequeno da última vez que tinham se visto que já nem devia se lembrar mais do irmão mais velho.

Agora era um _xenos, _um estrangeiro em sua própria terra. Sua vida pertencia ao Santuário ao qual devia lealdade, sua família não era mais sua, seus laços com o mundo exterior não existiam mais.

Era um servidor da Deusa(6).

---

Milo observava da janela o jovem homem que caminhava rumo à sua casa. Viu como sua mãe caminhava com seu passo elegante em direção a ele e o abraçava. Aquele deveria ser Ianis.

Por alguma razão esperava que Ianis fosse mais parecido consigo mesmo. Sempre ouvira falar do irmão, mas não lembrava dele, a idéia de que pudessem ser parecidos era reconfortante, lhe fazia pensar que quando finalmente se encontrassem haveria alguma espécie de conexão imediata. Não que estivesse decepcionado. Observando-o pela janela, percebeu que Ianis era tão parecido com o pai quanto ele mesmo era parecido com a mãe, porém, como um curioso reverso, Milo herdara os cabelos e olhos claros de Stephanis, enquanto Ianis tinha a pele morena e os olhos e cabelos negros de Sophia.

Sophia e Ianis entraram, conversando animadamente. Milo saiu da janela e sentou-se à mesa de jantar, esperando que os dois viessem até ele, ainda se sentindo inseguro de falar com o irmão de quem não lembrava. Sophia fez um gesto sutil para o filho mais novo, pedindo-lhe que se aproximasse. Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, trouxe Milo para junto de Ianis. O irmão mais velho se ajoelhou e sorriu:

-Você não se lembra mim, não é, Milo?

-Não muito...desculpe...

-Não tem do que se desculpar...Você era muito novinho. Mas eu lembro de você, senti saudades...

O abraço não foi tão estranho quanto Milo achava que seria. Lembrava-se vagamente de ter sido abraçado assim quando Ianis se despedira dele anos atrás. Retribuiu o abraço do irmão sem nenhum embaraço, e sentiu a mão suave de sua mãe acariciar-lhe os cabelos.

---

Milo tinha abandonado a festa ao ver o pai e o irmão se afastarem e entrarem dentro de casa. Do lado de fora, sob a luz da lua e dos lampiões, vizinhos e amigos bebiam, comiam e conversavam, embalados por música e pelo som das ondas que quebravam na praia. Ianis estivera contando estórias sobre Atenas, como a cidade era grande, e o porto movimentado, quantos sítios arqueológicos havia por lá. Curiosamente não mencionara o santuário.

Milo sabia da existência do santuário, pois ele era mencionado constantemente dentro de sua casa, porém sempre em voz baixa e nunca com detalhes.Alguns garotos mais velhos falavam dele, mas quase como se fosse uma lenda. Sempre tivera a impressão de que o santuário era uma espécie de coisa secreta, sobre a qual a maioria das pessoas não sabia, então não perguntava a respeito. Esperava que Ianis lhe contasse algo, mas ainda não pudera conversar com ele.

Quando viu o pai e o irmão voltarem para dentro, resolveu segui-los. Pela fresta da porta os observou dois sentarem-se à mesa e conversar.

-O que você está dizendo?...

-Eu sei que parece absurdo pai...mas há algo estranho acontecendo...

-Mas por que você acha isso?

-Aioros sempre foi um dos homens mais honrados que eu já conheci...Ele jamais trairia o santuário...Além do mais o que ele teria a ganhar com a morte da criança?

-Ianis...Talvez Aioros não fosse digno de tanta confiança...

-Ou talvez ele tenha caído numa armadilha...Eu não sei...

-Ianis, tenha cuidado...Idéias como essas são perigosas...Especialmente se sua suspeita estiver correta...

-O que quer dizer?

-Se Aioros foi vítima de uma armadilha, é melhor que você tome cuidado, um inimigo pode estar agindo dentro do santuário.

-Eu sei, pai...Não se preocupe, eu não estou pensando em fazer nada de arriscado. Eu só queria que o senhor soubesse das minhas suspeitas caso alguma coisa aconteça...

- Vamos, não fale besteiras...

-Eu andei perguntando algumas coisas para os servos do templo do mestre...

-Ianis!

-Eu só estou dizendo, pai...Há algo estranho...

-Já chega Ianis! Você mesmo disse...Aioros traiu o santuário. Não coloque sua vida em risco tentando proteger um traidor...

Milo correu para longe ao perceber que a conversa terminara e os dois vinham saindo.

---

-Ianis?- Milo abriu a porta da frente e percebeu que o irmão estava sentado nos degraus da frente. Observando o mar.

-Ainda está acordado?

-É...-ainda não conseguia falar muito com o irmão.

-Senta aqui...-Ianis indicou o espaço a seu lado. Milo fechou a porta atrás de si e sentou-se em silêncio, abraçando os joelhos. O irmão mais velho sorriu e tocou seu ombro de leve enquanto apontava algo no céu.

-Está vendo aquela estrela vermelha ali?

Milo fez que sim com a cabeça.

-É Antares. Aquele grupo de estrelas forma a constelação do escorpião. Antares fica bem no ferrão do escorpião, está vendo...

-Não...quer dizer...eu estou vendo a estrela...mas...aquilo não parece um escorpião para mim...

Ianis riu.

-É eu sei...para mim também não parece muito...mas os sábios as chamam assim desde a antiguidade...Quem somos nós para discordar, não?

-Por quê?

-O quê?

-Por que os sábios chamam essa constelação de escorpião?

-Bem...reza a lenda que há muito tempo existiu um caçador chamado Órion. Dizem que ele se apaixonou por Ártemis, a deusa da lua. Mas Ártemis não tinha nenhum interesse nele, e Orion a perseguiu, e tentou força-la a ficar com ele. Então Ártemis pediu que um escorpião o atacasse. O escorpião obedeceu e matou Orion com seu veneno defendendo a deusa. Então como agradecimento, ela o transformou numa constelação. A deusa da manhã, Eos, que amava Orion também o transformou numa constelação, aquela logo ali ao lado do escorpião.

-Por que ele está do lado do escorpião?

-Acho que deve ser para o escorpião continuar de olho nele...para que ele não apronte de novo...

Milo riu, á vontade com Ianis pela primeira vez.

-É importante que você se lembre disso, Milo...O escorpião só mereceu aquele lugar entre as estrelas por ter feito uma coisa boa, por defender a deusa. A única maneira que uma criatura tão modesta como um escorpião teve de atingir tal glória foi através da obediência aos deuses. É assim que os justos devem proceder. Um homem bom deve ser modesto e obedecer aos deuses e ao seu próprio senso de justiça, não achar que a sua verdade é absoluta. Lembre-se disso quando eu partir...

-Você vai voltar para o santuário?

Ianis fez silêncio.

-Vai, não é? O que você faz lá? Eu prometo que não conto para ninguém.

-Eu sirvo a deusa. A deusa Atena.

-Assim como o escorpião servia Ártemis?

-Isso mesmo.

-Será que um dia eu poderei ir para o santuário?

-Pode ser...No futuro quem sabe...

---

-Eu disse a ele para não se envolver com essa estória...-Stephanis trincou os dentes.

Sophia segurava a carta entre dedos trêmulos, lágrimas banhando a face morena. Como ambos tinham sido um dia membros do santuário o mestre tivera a consideração de enviar-lhes uma carta de próprio punho avisando da morte do cavaleiro de Escorpião, Ianis, num confronto com o cavaleiro de ouro de gêmeos. Aparentemente Ianis se convencera de que Aioros fora injustiçado e mencionara para alguns chegados que acreditava numa conspiração. O boato vazou levando à uma acusação de traição. O mestre estivera disposto a relevar a acusação dado que Ianis fora, aparentemente, motivado por amizade ao antigo cavaleiro de Sagitário e não por intenções desonestas, mas não pudera evitar que Ianis entrasse em confronto com o cavaleiro da casa de gêmeos.

Como a morte ocorrera numa batalha singular entre dois cavaleiros de igual status, e gêmeos agira em legítima defesa, não havia nada que se pudesse fazer. No entanto, o Mestre prometia que após a morte, Ianis não seria considerado um traidor e teria as honras funerárias devidas a um cavaleiro do seu status. Afinal seu único erro fora, de acordo com a carta "confiar na honestidade de um traidor que todos no santuário um dia pensaram ser um homem honrado. Não seria justo sujar a memória condenar um servidor fiel da deusa por um erro de julgamento baseado mais em sua inocência do que em qualquer intenção desonesta."

Stephanis deu um murro na mesa

-Morto por defender um traidor!

-Stephanis!-Sophia chamou a atenção do marido, lembrando-lhe que o filho mais novo estava na sala.

-Milo, perdão, meu filho...Seu pai está muito aborrecido é só isso...

-O Ianis não vai voltar, não é, pai?

-Não, Milo...Não vai...Sinto muito, filho...

---

-Milo?...- O francês se aproximou do homem que observava o santuário acordar sob os primeiros raios da manhã sentado na beirada uma das janelas da casa de Aquário.- Você está bem?

Milo voltou-se para o cavaleiro de Aquário e suspirou.

-Claro...Não deveria estar?

-Você tem estado muito pensativo ultimamente...-Camus aproximou-se e correu os dedos levemente por entre os cachos louros do grego. Milo relaxou o corpo e deixou sua cabeça descansar no peito do cavaleiro de aquário.- Os cavaleiros de bronze chegarão logo...

-Eu sei...

-Ainda está pensando no Ianis?

Milo se afastou bruscamente.

-Como não vou pensar? Foi por causa desses traidores que ele morreu...

-Dê um pouco mais de crédito ao seu irmão. Ele morreu por defender suas opiniões...Mesmo que estivessem erradas, você deveria se orgulhar da retidão de Ianis...

-É por isso mesmo...Por que me orgulho dele que desejo uma oportunidade de vingar a sua memória. Aioros o enganou, como enganou a todos no Santuário. O traiu. E agora esses desertores retornaram para completar a obra do traidor...Eu não vou permitir.

-Milo...Seu irmão não gostaria de vê-lo nutrir sentimentos de vingança...

-Eu entendo que você esteja apreensivo, Camus...Seu discípulo está entre eles, você deve estar em dúvida quanto ao que deve ser feito...

-Talvez seja isso...Mas eu sinto que algo não está certo... Prometa-me uma coisa...

-O quê?

-Que vai se lembrar dos conselhos do seu irmão...Não pense que a verdade absoluta está sempre ao seu lado, seja humilde o suficiente para considerar seus erros, caso seja necessário...

-Camus...

-Por favor, me prometa...Eu tenho medo que sua arrogância e desejo de vingança façam com que você se perca...

-O que quer dizer?

-Se algo vier a acontecer...

-São crianças...Cavaleiros de bronze...

-Não os subestime...Se o seu irmão lhe deu uma lição de valor foi essa: não ache que você é mais forte ou mais sábio do que realmente é...A moîra(7) é misteriosa...Prometa-me que tentará ser cuidadoso.

Milo calou e observou o horizonte. O mar ao longe continuava brilhando com a mesma intensidade azul-dourada de seus anos de criança. Lembrou-se do templo de Leto, se perguntou se aquelas colunas ainda estariam de pé. Sentia falta de contemplar aquelas ruínas, de sonhar com dias de um passado que não vivera...Um dia desejara ir para longe, vir para aquele santuário onde seu irmão vivera e morrera. Seguir seus passos...

Mas agora esses dias pareciam longínquos. Não queria admitir, mas a morte de Ianis lhe deixara mais que tristeza, lhe enchera de dúvidas...Milo achava que, uma vez que cumprisse seu dever de defensor da deusa, que vingasse Ianis, desmascarasse a farsa que custara a vida de seu irmão, não teria mais dúvidas. Assim esperava...No entanto, por mais seguro que estivesse, as palavras de Ianis continuavam a ecoar na sua cabeça, agora repetidas pela voz de Camus... Quem sabe dos desígnios dos deuses?...Quem pode ter certeza da "verdade absoluta...".

Existiria tal coisa? E se existisse...Estaria ela ao seu lado?

------------------------------------------

Notas:

Leto: Titânide, isto é, divindade feminina da primeira geração divina, os titãs, filhos de Urano (o céu) e Gaia (a terra). Uma das muitas amantes de Zeus, com quem teve os deuses gêmeos Ártemis e Apolo (o sol). Ártemis passaria à divindade vinculada à lua no lugar da titânide Selene, e Apolo se tornaria a divindade do Sol em lugar do antigo titã Hélios.

Ouzo: Tipo de aguardente grega

Garço é um tom de azul esverdeado. De acordo com a tradição Homérica essa era a cor dos olhos de Atena, assim ela era comumente denominada "a deusa dos olhos garços".

Porto de Atenas e um dos principais da Grécia desde a antiguidade até os dias de hoje.

Reza a tradição que Homero teria nascido na região da Ásia Menor, correspondente à atual Turquia, que fora colonizada pelos Gregos e permaneceu área de influência grega até o fim da Idade Média.

Em Atenas, devido ao seu status de padroeira da cidade Atena era referida apenas como "A Deusa"

O conceito de "Moîra"(, geralmente (mal) traduzido como "destino", era usado pelos antigos gregos para exprimir a sorte, boa ou ruim, que esperava cada homem no curso de sua vida. Acreditava-se que nem mesmo os deuses tinham poder sobre esses acontecimentos, e que dependeria apenas do homem aceitá-la ou tentar fugir dela através das ações de sua vida, ainda que o fizesse inconscientemente já que não pode prever a moîra. Alguns acreditam que esse pensamento poderia ser considerado "fatalista" , mas na verdade a moîra (ao contrário do destino) podia mudar, ainda o homem não tivesse controle sobre essa mudança. A moîra e suas implicações também é um conceito central de quase todas as tragédias gregas.

Eu sei...Esse fic teve filosofia demais, ação de menos...Fazer o quê, é o que dá quando estudante de História resolve escrever ficção...hehe...


End file.
